Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: New Generation
by Freakin' Yoda
Summary: *HIATUS* Neary 10 years after the first Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers stepped down, evil once again threatens Angel Grove. The sibilings of the first rangers must step up and protect the Earth and their older siblings.
1. The Beginning

Angel Grove, 1999:

Kelly Oliver was in her room, practicing her karate. Although she was only 6 and a half, she was a very talented martial artist. Her family always joked that she was doing karate before she could walk. At the rate she was going, she would have her black belt by the time she was 10.

Tommy stood in the door way, watching his little sister. He had just gotten back from an extremely dangerous Ranger mission, but, of course, no one outside of the other rangers knew that.

Kelly did a roundhouse kick and saw her older brother. "TOMMY!" she squealed, running towards him. Her brother had only been gone a weekend, but it seemed like an eternity to little Kelly.

"Hey kid-o. How are you?" He said, picking her up.

"I'm good. Did you bring me anything?" She asked.

"Actually, I did." He handed her a necklace. Dangling from the chain was half a coin.

"Is that a bird in the coin?" Kelly asked while examining the necklace, her excitement clearly visible.

"Sure is. It's a falcon. Now, this necklace is extremely important. Never let it out of your sight and never ever lose it, okay?"

"Okay Tommy." Kelly answered, and immediately put the necklace on.

Angel Grove: Present Day

It was a week before the start of school and Kelly Oliver was running around the track at Angel Grove High. The necklace her brother had given her ten years earlier was still around her neck, casting a glare from where the sun hit it.

Kelly was the star of the Cross-Country team, and was also an amazing track runner. She was a 4th degree black belt and was one of the most athletic girls at Angel Grove High. She had red hair, blue eyes, was about 5'7", skinny, and had a great smile.

She finished her 6 mile run and walked over to Megan Hart, one of her best friends and one of the state's top gymnasts.

Megan's older sister, Kimberly, had been Tommy's girlfriend during most of their high school years. Megan looked like a clone of her sister, except Meg was a little bit taller and more muscular. She had the same long, straight brunette hair and was built an awful lot like Kim.

"Hey girl, you ready for school yet?" Kelly asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm going to be a junior in High School, and I haven't done anything significant in my life." Megan replied.

Kelly smiled. "I know the feeling. Anyway, don't worry. I've got a feeling we're going to be a part of something big this year."

Megan began playing with a half coin necklace that was dangling around her neck, "Yeah, I sure hope so."

"Hello, ladies." A voice behind them jokingly said.

The girls turned around to see John Lee Scott and Ryan DeSantos standing behind them.

John was Jason's little brother. He had a tall, athletic build and had short, dark brown hair. He had a strong jaw line, and was the extremely hot star quarterback of the football team.

Ryan was Rocky's younger brother. He resembled Rocky to a 'T', except he was a little shorter and was more muscular. He too played football and was the best running back the team had to offer. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend Megan's waist and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Hey babe. What are you guys doing here?" Megan asked.

"Well, we just got done lifting for football, and we saw you girls and decided to say hi." Ryan answered.

"Well, I'm glad you guys did. It feels like we've all been so super busy this summer that we haven't been able to just hang out and relax." Kelly said.

"I totally agree," John said, as he adjusted his half coin necklace. "Okay, I know we've all had these necklaces forever, but I still can't get over how cool they are."

Ryan put his hand on his own necklace. "Yeah. It's pretty cool that our older siblings got all of us these necklaces. I wonder where they got them."

Meg shrugged. "I really have no idea. I've looked around for more of them to give to some friends, but I can't find them anywhere. They must have gotten them on one of those road trips they were always taking."

"Probably." said Rachel Campbell, who had walked up behind them while they were talking. She was accompanied by Logan Park, one of her best friends.

Rachel was Aisha's little sister. She had the same caramel skin as her sister. She was skinny and petite and had dark, straight hair.

Logan was Adam's little brother, and the school's star soccer player. He looked just like Adam looked in his younger days, except he had a buzz cut. He had a lean, athletic build to him.

"Well, wherever they got them, I'm glad we have them. I think they're pretty cool." Logan said.

"Me too." Kelly agreed. She was glad they were all talking together, for once. Although they were all best friends, they had become so busy with their different interest that they hardly had anytime to hang out together.

She looked at her watch. "Crap! Guys, if we don't get moving, we're going to be late for karate class!"

They started towards the Youth Center, when suddenly a rainbow of lights enveloped them, causing them to becoming temporarily blind and unable to move.


	2. The Earth in Trouble

When the lights disappeared and the teens could see again, they were in a dark room, with a giant computer in the shape of a circle surrounding them. There was what looked like dots of lights shining through on the walls of the room. The most unusual scene, however, was a long, cylindrical tube with a floating head in it.

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone. Picture if you will…" Ryan sarcastically said, trying to hide his own fear.

Suddenly the giant head began to speak, causing all of the teens to jump. "Hello Megan, Rachel, Logan, Ryan, John, and Kelly. My name is Zordon and I have brought you all here under the most horrible of circumstances. The Earth is in trouble and needs you. Over ten years ago, I recruited a group of teens with attitude. These six teens became known as the Power Rangers. All of the original six eventually left to pursue other dreams, and would give their power to another teen, just as capable of defending Earth as they were. Then, if those teens chose to leave, they would pick another ranger, and so on.

"All of these teens were unstoppable. They defeated nearly every evil that challenged them, except one. Years ago, this very building, our Command Center, was destroyed and the powers of the Rangers were lost. I always believed that eventually I would be able to find a way to revive the power and reassemble the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, if ever need be."

"I was also destroyed, a sacrifice made in an attempt to rid the world of evil once and for all. But, the evil survived, and, thus, made my sacrifice worthless, and allowed me to return to Earth to fight against the evil once again. Now, before I was destroyed, I had the six best rangers to ever fight pick replacements that would be able to defend the world in the future if need be."

"Those six rangers chose you, and that is why you are here today. The evil villains of the past are back, and you have been chosen to protect the world. If you wish to walk away, do so now, but realize that the world needs you. Will you accept the challenge?"

None of the teens moved. They just stood in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. After about five minutes, the shell shock wore off and Kelly, who was the most outspoken of the group, step forward.

"Ha, you want us to be Power Rangers? That's funny. Do you think that we're stupid? We have to be on candid camera or something. Nice try, but we're not falling for it."

"Yeah," John chimed in, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, 'Let's get the heck out of here'."

They all turned around to leave, when a little round globe started to glow and a siren began to go off. The teens all turned to look at the globe, still curious as to what was really going on.

"Hello Zordon," Said an extremely weird looking woman with a scratchy voice. "Long time no see. How's the weather dow..."

Zordon cut her off. "Enough Rita. What do you want?"

"What's the matter Zordon, don't want to chat with me anymore? I couldn't get you to shut up whenever I was good." She shuddered a little, as if recalling a bad memory. "Luckily, a few old friends showed me the error of my ways, and led me out of that mundane lifestyle. Anyway, Z, back to why I called. I have a proposition for you. You see, you have something I want and I have something you want. I figured we'd trade."

"Rita, what are you talking about?" Zordon asked.

Rita smiled. "Well Zordon, I know that you have the power coins and that you've given them their power back somehow. I want them, now. So here's my offer: You give me the power coins and I'll give you your greatest pupil...Doctor Tommy Oliver."

The camera panned off of Rita and showed Tommy, much older, with short spiked hair. He was struggling to get free, but was tied up and being held by a skeleton looking guy and a gold guy with wings.

"TOMMY!" Kelly screamed, but Rita didn't see or hear her and continued.

"Have that little robot of yours bring the power coins to the middle of Ranger Park in 1 hour, or I'll destroy the great Tommy Oliver. Bye Z."


	3. Saving Tommy

The TV went blank and Kelly just stared at it.

All of the other teens were in complete shock. _Why would anyone want to kidnap Tommy_, they silently wondered.

Kelly turned to face Zordon, tears streaming down her face. A million emotions began flowing through her: Fear, sorrow, concern, confusion, nervousness. But, of all the emotions, one quickly became the most apparent: anger. "So, you brought me here, and now my brother has been kidnapped by some freaky chick that has a beef with you. Where are those power coins she was talking about? You're going to give them to her and get Tommy back, right?"

Zordon looked down sorrowfully, "No, I can't do that. It would mean the destruction of Earth..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Kelly screamed, rushing towards the glass tube and pounding on it with her fists.

John ran up behind her, turned her around and wrapped her in a hug, trying to calm her down. "It'll be alright K. It'll be alright."

He then turned to Zordon. "This is your fault, you fix it."

Ryan looked around confused. "Why would anyone want to kidnap Tommy?"

"Because Tommy was the greatest Ranger of all time." Zordon explained.

"WHAT!?!?" All the teens asked simultaneously.

"Paleontologist, Ph. D Tommy Oliver was a Power Ranger. Yeah, right." Megan sarcastically remarked.

"Look at the viewing globe." Zordon simply replied.

When the teens did, it began to be filled with highlights of Tommy, Kim, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam's ranger years. None of the teens could believe it. Their siblings, Power Rangers? They just stood there, speechless.

Again, the screen went blank and not a word was spoken for what seemed like the longest time.

Zordon finally broke the silence. "Your siblings were the best 6 rangers I ever had the pleasure to train. Ten years ago, they chose you to be their replacements if the evil they defeated ever returned. See those necklaces you're wearing? Those are half of the power coins."

All the teens grabbed their necklaces, as Alpha 5, the robot, came walking up to them, with an open box. Inside of the box are the other halves of the coins.

"Alpha 5, my robot, has the other half of the coins, along with your morpher and communicator. The morpher will allow you to morph into Ranger Form. All you need to do is put it in front of you and say 'It's morphin' time.' The communicator functions as a means to teleport from place to place and to communicate with each other and myself. Now, Tommy, along with the rest of the world, needs you. Will you accept the challenge?"

Kelly looked at the others, who all nodded. "We're in." Kelly said, reaching out and grabbing her morpher and communicator.

She put the other half of the power coin in, and the morpher made the sound of a falcon. She looked up and said. "Alright guys. We got work to do."

*50 minutes later*

Kelly sat away from the rest of the group, her head in her hands. She was trying to hold it together, to be tough. She knew she was going to be the White Ranger because of the Falcon in her coin. The White Ranger didn't cry, couldn't cry. She was supposed to be the leader, for crying out loud! She couldn't lose it. Not now. Her team needed her. Tommy needed her.

John walked over and put his arm around Kelly. "How you holding up, K?"

"Hey J. I'm doing okay." She replied, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

John shook his head. "Don't lie to me. You've been my karate partner for what, like 12 years now? We've competed in hundreds of double tourneys together. I can tell when you're okay, and, right now, you're not okay. I know it and so do you."

Kelly sighed, knowing there was no way she could lie to John and get away with it. She looked up at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen on her. "I just haven't seen Tommy in forever. If we can't get him out of this…"

John grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We'll save him, don't worry."

"How are we supposed to do that? We've been rangers for less than an hour. We can't take Rita, not yet!" She said, the hopelessness clearly coming through in her voice.

"Hey, hey. Don't give me that crap. You know better than anyone that anything is possible for us. Remember that time when we enter the California State Jr. Karate Doubles Tourney? We were _just_ above the cut off age, so we were the youngest team there. And remember our first round match? We went against the 3 time defending champs. No one, no one, thought we had a chance. And what happened?"

Kelly just sat there, not answering him.

"K. Answer me. What happened?" He gently demanded.

"We won." Kelly whispered.

"No, we didn't win. We dominated. The other team didn't even score a point. We owned that tourney and won every match. We're still on record as the youngest team to ever win that tourney. We haven't lost it since. We can do anything we put our minds too. K, we got this." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Kelly smiled weakly. "K and J all the way." She whispered the motto that their older brothers had come up with for them.

John chuckled. "Shoot to thrill…."

"Play to kill." She whispered back. They always said that to each other before any tourneys they had.

John wrapped her into a hug and tucked her head under his chin. "We got this, K. We'll get him back. I promise."

Kelly smiled against his chest. "Thank you."

Zordon looked at all the rangers. "It's time."

Kelly and John walked to the rest of the group. Kelly continued walking until she was alone in the middle of the Command Center, ready for the fight of her life. She looked at the others, "You guys know what to do and when to do it?"

The others nodded. At this point, they were ready for anything.

Zordon looked at the teens. "You all have had a great power bestowed upon you. No one, except another ranger, is to find out your identity. If they do, the power will no longer protect you. You will all be the same color ranger as your older sibling."

"Rachel, you will be the Yellow Ranger, the bear: Fierce and unstoppable."

"John. Powerful, smart; you will be the Red Ranger, the mighty Ape."

"Ryan, although your brother was not the blue ranger until his Zeo years, you will the Blue Ranger, the wolf: cunning and swift."

"Agile Megan, light as a feather; you will be the Pink Ranger, the Crane."

"Logan, you will be the Black Ranger, commander of the Frog." "I'm a frog? This sucks." Logan muttered under his breath.

"And finally Kelly, you will be the leader, the White Ranger, the Falcon, winged lord of the sky."

"Also bestowed upon you are the Ninja powers that were bestowed upon these coins. Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you."

"Okay guys, teleport to your post and wait for the signal." Kelly said, as all of the rangers disappeared.

*Ranger Park:*

Alpha 5 was waiting in the middle of Ranger Park on Rita

Finally, a great bolt of lightning struck and Rita and her minions came out of thin air.

"Oh, Alpha, it's so nice to see you after all these years. But enough of the small talk, little robot. Do you have the coins?"

"Right here Rita. Do you have Tommy?" Alpha asked.

Rita snapped her fingers and Tommy appeared, handcuffed and being held by the same skeleton and winged creatures as before.

Tommy yelled toward Alpha, "Alpha, don't give her the coins. She's going to..."

He was stopped mid-sentence when Rita hit him with a bolt of lighting from her staff, knocking him out.

"Now, give me the coins or I kill the former power-punk," she hissed.

Alpha reluctantly handed the coins to Rita.

She snatched them out of his hand and began to laugh. "Stupid robot. Did you really think that I was going to let him go? Of course not. Now I'm going to use the power of these coins and his life energy, to power my most powerful weapon ever! HAHAHAHA!"

"Now Rita, is it really a good idea to go back on your word? I mean, you're never going to make any friends that way, or by trying to destroy the earth for that matter."

They all whipped around to see Kelly, standing about 25 yards away in a white hoodie, looking extremely ticked off.

"Now, the way I look at it, you've got 2 options. Option A.) You give me Tommy. Option B.) I make you give me Tommy." She said, taking the hood off of her head.

Rita smiled. "If you want him, try and come get him. Putties, attack."

All of a sudden, these really weird looking things came running at Kelly. Zordon had given them all a crash course in villains, so Kelly knew that they were putties and that she wouldn't even have to morph to defeat them.

She kicked one in the gut and punched another, "Ugh, you guys should call Maury, maybe he can hook you up with a makeover."

It was obvious tell that she and Tommy had trained at the same Dojo, because they had the same fighting style and the same yell when they punched things.

The putties were no match for Kelly and her famous round-house kick and she made quick work of them.

She shot a glance back to Rita, "That was easier than getting my black belt. You wanna give up why you still have the chance?"

"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with." Rita hissed back.

"Oh, yeah I do." Kelly said. "You're Rita Repaulsa. You're just punk villain who thinks you're all that and wants to take over the world. It's you who doesn't know who you're dealing with."

"Enlighten me then, little girl." Rita snarled back.

"For one thing, don't call me 'Little girl' ever again. You see, I'm Kelly Oliver, and I'm you're worst nightmare."

Rita looked at Kelly thoughtfully then smiled. "Oh, I see. You must be his little sister. Well, I am a woman of my word. You can have your brother."

Kelly looked at Rita with a bit of shock, then apprehension. "Yeah, right, Rita. I've heard about you. You don't keep to your word. I don't trust you."

"Fine. If you won't come get Tommy, I'll send him to you." She said, poking him with a stick.

Tommy slowly stirred awake. He looked around, confusion taking over his features.

"Tommy, I have no more use for you .Go on to your little sister, and please explain to her that she shouldn't try to play Power Ranger without a Power Coin. She'll just end up getting herself hurt." Rita hissed, as Goldare and Rito released Tommy.

Tommy ran towards his sister. "Kelly. What were you thinking? Thank God you didn't get hurt." He said, as he tried to hug his sister.

Kelly, however, quickly pulled away. Her face covered with a look of fear.

Tommy gave Kelly a questioningly look. "Kelly, what's wrong?"

"You aren't wearing the necklace that I gave you. Tommy never, ever, takes that thing off. And, Tommy hardly ever calls me Kelly. He always calls me 'Kels' or 'K' or 'Short stuff.' Plus, he wouldn't have just run over here without watching his back. You didn't look back once." Kelly said, her voice trembling.

She glared at Tommy. "You are not my brother."

Tommy smiled evilly. "Well, what do you know? A smart teenager for once. Maybe after 6,000 years, thinks are finally starting to change."

Suddenly, Tommy started to change form right in front of Kelly. After the transformation was complete, Kelly was looking at the ugliest, most hideous, purple creature she had ever seen.

"How," was all Kelly could manage to say.

"Morphological creature, sweetheart. If you're gonna play hero, maybe you should read about them sometime.

The creature took a few steps towards Kelly, then smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the galatically feared, globally reviled, universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze.


	4. Ivan's Plan

Kelly began to slowly walk backwards, fear overcoming her. She had read the stories, seen the documentaries about what Ivan Ooze did to Angel Grove. This was the monster that haunted her dreams all throughout her childhood.

As she was backing up, however, she looked down at her wrist, and she saw the bracelet that her brother had gotten her before her first big high school karate tourney. It was white gold and had a six emeralds and six diamonds on it. The inscription on it said, "Fight the Good Fight Every Moment."

Kelly found a new resolve after looking at the bracelet. She took a step forward and stood her ground. "Where is my brother?" She hissed, anger overcoming here.

Ivan looked shocked at first that Kelly had stood up to him, but then he laughed. "Don't worry, we're taking real good care of him; his friends too."

Kelly's heart stopped. "Friends?"

"Well, you probably know this by now, but your brother was a Power Ranger, and we've got him and some of the other former rangers up at our place. You may know them. Do the names Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Kimberly, and Jason ring a bell?" Ivan asked, chuckling a bit as he spoke.

"You son of a gun, let them go!" Kelly yelled. Before she realized what she was doing, she threw a punch right across Ivan's face.

Ivan looked at Kelly in disbelief then smiled. "My turn." He said, as he hit Kelly with a bolt of lightning, knocking her 10 feet back.

Kelly grabbed her chest, trying to catch her breath. The pain she was feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Ivan walked over to Kelly, and as he tried to lift her up, Kelly kicked him in the chest and rolled away.

Ivan laughed at her. "Kelly, sweetie, you can't win. Why are you even trying?"

"Guess I'm just a little headstrong." Kelly said, much louder than earlier, as she scooted across the ground.

John was hidden behind a giant rock with the others, when he heard the signal. "'Headstrong', that was it. Let's go." He said.

The other 5 rushed to where Kelly was, as John instantly took a defensive stance in front of her.

"Ooze, you'd better let Tommy go, now!" John demanded.

Ivan laughed. "Yeah, and what are you going to do if I don't? I have the power coins. And, I'm going to turn the coins' energies evil. I'm going to kill the former rangers, then use the evil energy to resurrect them, and they will be completely, 100% evil."

"Yeah, well, you know those Power Coins you got. Well…." Ryan started.

"They're ours, and we're going to get them back." Kelly interrupted, rising to her feet and putting her hand on Ryan's chest, silencing him.

"Well, they'll be on the moon with us. Good look getting up there to get them. Bye, bye kiddies." He said, as he quickly disappeared.

Logan looked at Kelly in disbelief. "Why didn't we just morph and kick his purple people eatin' butt back to wherever it is that he came from?"

"Yeah, I could kill him for hitting you with lightning. Are you okay?" John asked, extremely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, the reason we didn't morph is because if he knew those coins were fake, he'd have no reason to keep our siblings alive. He'd just kill them." Kelly said, shaking her head.

Rachel looked at Kelly, fear written across her face. "Siblings? What do you mean siblings?"

Kelly sighed, "He's got the others too. All of our siblings, and he's going to kill them all and try to bring them back as evil rangers."

Megan put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" She asked, as she buried her face into Ryan's chest, crying.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her, but couldn't comfort her. All he could do was whisper "Rocky."

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying desperately to keep it together.

Logan turned away from the group and ran his hands through what little hair he had.

John became so overcome with emotion that he just sat down where he was. He put his head in his hands and started to rock back and forth.

Kelly kneeled down next to him and comfortingly put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, J, we'll get 'Macho Man' back. I promise." She had always called Jason "Macho Man." He had always been just like another brother to her. When Tommy left, he put Jason in charge of keeping Kelly safe.

Jason never let Tommy down either. He went out of his way to spend time with Kelly and keep an eye on her. He helped train her for karate tourneys and even helped her learn how to drive. And, after her now ex-boyfriend cheated on her, Jason "took care of it." Kelly still wasn't sure what exactly he did or said, but it worked. That guy never bothered Kelly again.

John looked up at Kelly, and shook his head. "I can't lose him K. I just can't."

"And you won't. We're gonna get Macho Man and Tommy back. I promise." Kelly said, weakly smiling.

"K and J all the way, right?" John asked.

"Yep. Shoot to thrill, play to kill." She said, as she offered her hand and helped him up.

"Alright guys. We don't have time for the sad sacking. Rita and Ooze have no idea that we're Power Rangers. So, let's get back to the Command Center and figure out how to get to the moon, so we can teach those punks a lesson." Kelly said.

The others nodded as they walked over towards Kelly, anger quickly replacing where their sorrow had just been.

They all teleported back to the Command Center, with no clue what to do next.

But, as soon as they reached the Command Center, the rangers instantly began bickering.

"Zordon, teleport us to the moon, now." Ryan said.

"No way dude. We can't go yet. We don't have a plan." John replied.

"So, what you just want to sit here and let our siblings die? We've got to go, now." Megan let her two cents be known.

Logan shook his head. "John's right, we go in smart, or we don't go in at all."

"And let our siblings die while we try to figure out the best way to go about this?" Rachel asked.

John sighed, "No, we just slow down for two seconds and talk about this."

Ryan pointed his finger at John, "Look, just because you don't care about Jason as much as we care about our siblings, doesn't…"

"Excuse me!?!" John said, moving towards Ryan.

The two sides were about to erupt, when Kelly decided enough was enough. She put on her best "leader" face and turned towards the others.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Everyone became silent and looked at her.

"If you guys weren't so busy fighting, you would have heard Zordon say that we don't have the energy to teleport 6 people past Rita's defenses, let alone teleport 12 people back. So, why don't we stop fighting, and start being productive?"

Everyone looked towards the ground, realizing how stupid they had been acting.

Ryan looked at John, "Sorry bro, I didn't mean what I said. I know you and Jase are tight. I'm just real worried about Rock."

John shook his head. "Hey, don't worry bout it. I know you just want to get up there."

"You two done with your chick flick moment? Cause if you are, we should probably get working." Kelly said.

Everyone nodded. "Let's do this."

"Good. Okay. Rachel, Megan. I want you two to check for our siblings. Make sure that we aren't getting our legs pulled by Ooze. So, check their houses, then check where they work. Rocky and Jason own the Juice Bar/Youth Center, Aisha just opened the Animal Hospital on Main Street, Adam coaches soccer and is a Guidance Counselor at the school. Kim teaches Gymnastics classes and is a secretary at the school. Tommy's still working at Reefside High."

"Got it." The girls said, as the Command Center was flooded with pink and yellow lights as they teleported.

"Ryan, I want you to look through our database. I want to know every single weapon and feature we have while morphed."

"On it." Ryan said as he went to one of the computers.

"Logan, I want you to search the county and try to find an energy source large enough to teleport us up there. If you can't find any energy readings large enough in the county, then look at the state. If nothing comes up, keep expanding the search till you find something."

"Sure thing." He turned and began typing away on the computer.

"John, there's a blueprint of the moon base for Rita and Zed in our files. I want you to look through it, and see which rooms are possible holding areas for our siblings. I want 6 rooms at the most. Read the descriptions, narrow it down."

"Alright K." He winked, as he went to a local computer.

"And what are you going to do Kelly?" Zordon asked.

Kelly smiled. "I'm gonna go check out the zords. I've got an idea on how to rescue them, but it's gonna involve the Zords."


	5. An Unfortunate Reunion

A.N. - Well, I am a HORRIBLE author. I haven't posted anything forever. I'm SO SO SO Sorry guys. I'm a college athlete, so my schedule is pretty hectic, but it's starting to slow down now, so I should be posting on a more consistent basis. Hope I still have some readers out there. Please, please, please read and review. There's nothing this college kid likes better then knowing that someone is reading her fan fics. Thanks a billion.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original rangers or any of the rangers mentioned from other series (Ninja Storm, RPM, Time Force, etc.) All the little sibilings, however, are mine. ;)

***Rita's Castle***

Tommy could instantly identify the owner of the voice. His heart was filled with both relief and sorrow at the same time. He was glad that he wasn't alone anymore, but that was far outweighed by the anguish he felt knowing his friend was now in as much danger as he was.

Tommy watched with mixed emotions as Rito walked in front of his dark cell, opened the door, and forced his prisoner inside. His captive was Tommy's best friend, Jason Lee Scott.

Jason didn't see Tommy due to the many shadows that were cast throughout the room. He just turned and grabbed the bars on the door.

"Let me out of here! If you don't, I swear…." Jason started ranting; trying to act tough and scare the bad guys into letting him go.

Tommy interrupted Jason's yells. "Jase. Jase!!" He walked over and put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason turned around, his eyes widening with surprise when he saw Tommy. "Tommy. Oh, man, is it good to see you!" He said, as he and Tommy embraced in a hug.

"How long have you been up here?" Jason asked with concern.

"3 days. The longest 3 days of my life." Tommy replied. "I'm alright though, man, they've just had me sitting in this cell." Tommy quickly finished, as he read the worry on his friend's face.

Jason looked around and shook his head. "Man, this is the worst shape we've ever been in. No powers, no weapons. Heck, we're not even on Earth! How are we going to get out of this one?

Tommy sighed, "I'll let you know when I figure something out."

"Well, fearless leader, you'd better figure something out soon, because if I remember correctly, they don't like us that much up here." Jason said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, nice to see you guys are having a party up here. Glad we were invited too." A voice sarcastically remarked from the hallway.

Tommy and Jason both turned simultaneously to see Rocky, Adam, and Aisha being forced into the cell, the door locking loudly behind them.

"They got you guys too?" Tommy asked, as he walked over to embrace his friends.

"Yeah. Adam and me were running together when we ran into Aisha. We were all just chatting when we got jumped. There were too many to take. I can't believe they got you two though." Rocky said, grabbing his wife Aisha's hand.

Jason smiled as he too hugged his friends. "Well, hopefully, we can figure something out now. You know, with strength in numbers and all that. I just wonder why they grabbed Tommy 3 days ago."

Aisha shook her head as she leaned into Rocky. "Why are any of us here?"

"I know, we aren't Power Rangers anymore, and I thought these guys were long gone. What could they possibly want with us?" Adam wondered aloud.

"I just hope everyone else is okay." Tommy whispered, although everyone knew that by "everyone" he really meant one person.

As if on cue, more footsteps could be heard. "Don't touch me. No, please, let me go."

The door flew open and the monsters tried to shove someone in, but they were clearly fighting back. Suddenly one of the monsters hit the prisoner then shoved them inside.

The woman fell on the ground, and put their head in their hands. Her long, straight brunette hair covered her face as she cried.

Tommy was by her side in a flash. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kim." He whispered.

Kim looked up and, through her tear filled eyes, saw a face she hadn't seen in years. "Tommy." She said, as a flood of emotions hit her.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him.

Tommy quickly wrapped his arms around her and just sat on the ground, holding her tight.

Kim knew that they were all still in danger, but something about being in Tommy's arms just instantly made her feel safer,

"Tommy, what's going on? Why are we here? I thought these guys were gone?" She said as she started crying.

He wiped a tear from her check and moved a piece of hair from her face. "Hey now, don't cry. I don't know what's going on Kim, I really don't. But, I'm here now, we'll make it out of this. It's gonna be okay."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "I've missed you too, beautiful."

She looked up at him, as a cascade of emotions hit her. He hadn't called her that in years, but it still had the same effect that it had on her as a teenager.

He slowly helped her up, and brushed her off.

As soon as she was on her feet, she was met with hugs from all the other rangers, her best friends in the world.

Jase hugged her the longest other than Tommy. She always tried to be tough in front of the other rangers, except for Tommy and Jason. She could always trust her "big brother."

"You okay sis?" He whispered as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I will be." She said, as she shivered.

Tommy was instantly by her side. He quickly took of his jacket and wrapped it around her tiny frame. "Tommy, no, you'll freeze." She protested.

"Kim, I'm fine."

She wrapped the jacket tight around herself. The scent coming from it clearly Tommy's. _He still smells the same as he did in High School. I've missed him._

"Thank you." She said, as Tommy smiled at her.

_She looks so beautiful wearing my clothes. _He thought, then smiled at her, his way of saying you're welcome.

She looked at him, and jokingly smiled. "Like the hair. Way to bring back the boy band style."

The other rangers chuckled as Tommy smiled. He didn't care that she was taking jabs at him. She was starting to feel better about the situation, and that was all that matter.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you're the one that drug me to all those N'Sync and Backstreet Boy concerts in the day."

Rocky shook his head. "Dude. Don't ever admit to that. Ever."

With this, the other rangers laughed. Tommy draped his arm around Kimberly and smiled at her. She smiled up at him, and although the situation was less than ideal to say the least, the rangers had no doubt that they would find a way to make it through, they always did.

***Back at the command center***

An hour after Kelly had them start their individual assignments; everyone but Logan was done and had reported back.

Megan and Rachel had come back with the devastating news that their siblings were really gone.

Then Ryan had started his explanation on the suits.

"…And basically, that's the kind of firepower we're looking at. As you can tell, we're kinda like G.I. Joes, but a lot more colorful. We can definitely kick some bad guy butt." He smiled.

"John, what did you find?" Kelly asked.

John handed everyone a piece of paper. It was the blueprints to the moon base. "Okay, so basically, I went through all the documents we had on the castle. I read what the older rangers had to say about the layout, looked over blueprints, and the satellite images that our secret satellite took. I've narrowed it down to these three rooms here. They could be in some other rooms, but I'd put my money on these rooms three."

He pointed to them on his own paper, as Kelly nodded.

"Okay, so here's the plan. When we get up there, we'll split into 3 teams. J and I will take the first room, Megan and Ryan the second room, and Rachel and Logan the last room. Whoever finds them first, radio the other two teams and we'll rendezvous at that location. We're probably going to have to be creative with our exit, because the chances of us finding something powerful enough to teleport the six of us through Rita's shields and into the castle, then teleport all twelve of us back here through her shields are going to be slim to none."

"So, more than likely, once we find our siblings, we're going to fight our way back to the patio-type area, where the falcon zord and crane zord waiting. Me and Megan will fly them back, while you guys ride in the cargo area."

The others nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea Kelly." Ryan said smiling.

"I GOT IT!" Logan yelled from the compute. At once, all of the new rangers descended on him, and surrounded him at the computer.

"I've found a huge energy source coming from Blue Bay Harbor. It looks like it'll be more than enough to get us through their defenses and to our siblings."

"Alright, let's go get it." Ryan said, heading towards the center of the command center.

"Wow, wow, wow. Easy there sparky. We don't want to just go rushing in there without a clue. We have no idea what this thing is or what it does. Let's take it easy and figure out what we're dealing with. Zordon, do you know?" Kelly asked.

Zordon nodded. "The energy source you see on the screen is the Samaria Amulet from the Samaria Ninja Storm Power Ranger, Cam. It is possibly the most powerful object in this hemisphere. It is heavily guarded."

"By who?" Rachel asked.

"The former Ninja Storm rangers, who are now senseis of the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Well, they're the good guys, we're good guys. It shouldn't be a problem, right?" Logan asked.

"Well, the ninja really enjoy their privacy and don't take to kindly to visitors. Ever since Lothor was released from the abyss, he runs the woods around the academy at night. They are always on high alert."

"Well, can't you just teleport us through the woods into the academy, then we can explain who we are and what we need?" Megan asked.

"Sadly, we cannot. The defenses that the academy has up are too powerful for you to teleport through. The only way to get into the academy is through the woods."

Kelly nodded. "Alrighty then. Megan, I want you to learn how to fly the crane zord. Logan, get the computer ready so that as soon as we get back, we'll just have to zap the energy and go. Ryan, make sure all the weapons and zords are in tip-top shape. Rachel, I want you to find some excuse to tell our parents about why we won't be home. And John, I want you to try to contact the academy and let them know I'm coming."

"Wait, what? You're going by yourself?" Ryan asked, instantly going into protective mode. Kelly and him were a lot like Kim and Jase. He was always looking out for her.

"There's a lot of stuff that needs to be done here and you guys know it. I'll go get the amulet. It's not going to be dangerous or anything."

"Not dangerous my butt." John said, crossing his arms. "You heard Zordon just like the rest of us. You know that Lothor is out there after dark, and, if you hadn't noticed, it's going to be dark soon."

"Guys, I'll be fine, seriously."

"Rachel, you call the academy while you're calling our parents. I'm going with Kelly." John said.

"John, I can handle this on my own."

"Maybe, but we're a team. I'm not letting you run straight into a dark, evil woods by yourself. Besides, dark forests scare the crap out of you."

She sighed, knowing that John was going to win this one. "You know, as leader of the team, I could order you to stay here."

He smiled. "Yeah, but you won't. And besides, even if you did, I wouldn't listen."

"Alright, everyone. We'll be back as soon as we can. Get your jobs done and get some sleep. We'll report back as soon as we can, then we're gonna go save our siblings"

With that, white and red filled the room, and the next instant, Kelly and John were gone.


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original MMPR or any of the NJPR. But, since Kelly, John, Ryan, Megan, Rachel, and Logan are all a creation of my imagination, they belong to me.**

John and Kelly found themselves on a dirt road, staring at a waterfall.

John got on his communicator and spoke into it. "Okay guys, we're here. Can you give us the exact location of the entrance?"

"The most energy seems to be coming from the waterfall. I think that that would be your best bet. Good luck guys." Megan's voice answered back.

"We will. We'll let you know when we've got it. Red Ranger out."

John looked over at Kelly and smiled. "Feel like taking a swim?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"Nope."

"I knew I should have brought my swimsuit."

John smirked at her comment, before they both started towards the waterfall. They walked into the water, and we're sucked into an energy field. When the energy was done overtaking them, they were in the middle of a deep forest.

Kelly looked over at John. "Did I ever tell you that forest creep me out?"

John was about to answer her, when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He got into his fighting stance "Something tells me you're about to dislike them even more."

Kelly took John's lead and got into her stance also. Suddenly, they were surrounded by dozens of ninjas. The ninjas had moved so fast that the new white and red ranger didn't even know they were there until it was too late.

"We're not here to fight you." Kelly said, trying to reason.

"LIARS! We know Luthor sent you!" one of them screamed.

"I think that we're in for some trouble." John stated.

"Ya think?" She hissed back, before she looked back at the Ninjas, "Look, we're not looking for trouble. We just need to find Cam."

At this point, three of the Ninja's stepped forward. Kelly recognized them from the pictures Zordon had shown them. They were Torri, Shane, and Dustin, the sensais of the school, and the original Ninja Storm Rangers.

Shane looked at them. "You'll have to go through us first."

John smiled. "If that's how you want it."

He reached behind him and had activated his morpher and was about to morph, when Kelly grabbed his arm.

"John, no. Zordon said to only defend ourselves, not destroy them. They're not Rangers anymore, so we can't use our Ranger Powers against them."

"Kelly, their Ninjas. They have Ninja Powers. We're only normal teens when we're not morphed. How can we stand a chance?"

"We just fight. Come on, we're both fourth degree black belts. I think that we can take a few Ninjas." Kelly said, forcing a weak smile, but the uncertainty in her voice gave her nervousness away. The Ninjas picked up on her nervousness and at that very moment, 10 of them rushed forward.

Kelly and John each took five of them. Kelly roundhouse kicked a female Ninja across her face, knocking her to the ground. Then she kicked a guy Ninja in the gut, kicked him across the face, then grabbed him and tossed him, shoulder first, into the tree. She saw two Ninjas rushing towards her on opposite sides, so she stepped back at the last second, and the two ran into each other. She grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Then a Ninja kicked her in the back of the knee, bringing her to the ground. Kelly flipped onto her back, and swept her leg against the ground and into the Ninja's leg, bringing them to the ground also. She then stood up right next to the Ninja, lifted her leg over her head, and let go, so it hit the Ninja right in the face.

John took out the first two Ninjas with some kicks to the gut and head. Then he grabbed a rather large tree limb, and swung it, knocking another two Ninjas down. The last Ninja rushed him from behind, so John bent down, and the Ninja flipped over his back and John kneeled down next to the Ninja, and punched him in the face, knocking him out. He got up and looked over towards Kelly.

When he did, he saw Shane, the Sensei that he had been mouthing off to, hit Kelly with a Ninja energy force that knocked her back 10 feet. Shane walked over and grabbed her by her right arm, twisting it and making Kelly cry out in pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" John screamed. When he did, a burst of energy came from him, knocking Shane away from Kelly, and into a nearby tree.

As Torri and Shane ran over to check on Shane, John ran over to Kelly and stood in front of her, ready to fight to protect her. Kelly looked up at him. "Thanks, but what the heck was that? I mean, how did you do that?"

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know. Are you okay?" John slowly helped Kelly to her feet, but kept her behind him.

"I'll live, but…" she was interrupted by Torri.

"Okay, I've had enough of you two. It's time to show you how powerful we really are. The power of water."

"The power of earth."

"The power of air."

They pointed their fingers, which began to glow, at Kelly and John. John stayed in front of Kelly, prepared to take the brunt of the blast.

Kelly looked behind her. There were at least a dozen Ninja students still behind her and John. She very inconspicuously elbowed John and nodded her head towards the students.

John winked at Kelly and stood there, waiting to make his move.

The Sensei's fingers began to glow brighter and brighter. The energy could be seen forming, and it started to rush towards John and Kelly.

At the very last moment, Kelly screamed "NOW!" and her and John dove opposite ways and took cover behind some trees. The energy continued to go, and hit all of the Ninja students, knocking them all dozens of feet away.

"Go now!" John screamed, as him and Kelly ran from behind the tree and towards Shane, Torri, and Dustin. Kelly took on Torri and Dustin, while Shane and John squared off.

Kelly kicked Torri in her gut, then flipped over Dustin and punched him in the kidney. She did a cartwheel to get away from them, but found herself kicked in the side of the head anyway. She stumbled backward, but quickly steadied herself with a tree, then rushed towards them again, until Dustin punched her in the gut, then, as she bent over, elbowed her in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground, yet again.

John ran towards Shane and fought him hand to hand very well. Shane would block every kick or punch John tried to land, and vice-versa. John finally landed a punch to the side of Shane's head, but Shane quickly countered with a kick to the knee. John stumbled backward, but as he tried to come back, Dustin took out John's legs, while Shane kicked him in the chest, causing him to crash to the ground, hard, next to Kelly.

"I'm sick of them, let's finish them off now." Shane hissed, as their fingers began to glow again.

John used what little strength he had left, and crawled over to Kelly, and placed himself on top of her in an attempt to protect her from their coming fate.

**Sorry. I'm evil and love cliffhangers. :D Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

Hey guys. I'm so very sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time. I'm a college student, and, right now, I have two major projects due next week and then finals the week after that. I'm also an athlete and, right now, I'm returning from an injury, so, my schedule right now is crazy busy.

I know, I know, right now I'm making excuse, and excuses are like armpits, everyone's got them and they all stink. But, I really, really, really, need to get these projects done before I can post again.

Know that I haven't forgotten about these fanfics. I haven't, I promise. I will hopefully get to post something this weekend, but if not, definitely the week of the 14th at the absolute latest.

I'm so sorry, but I really have to focus on my grades or I'll lose my scholarships. I hope you guys understand. Thanks a bundle and I'll try to make the next chapter super good since you've had to wait so long.

Much love,

crazy_casey_1167

~Hebrews 12:1~


	8. In the Eye of the Ninja Storm

**Sorry its been so long guys. School and running has got me swamped. Like, I should be working on my paper right now, but instead, I wrote another chapter of this fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Power Rangers or any of the Ninja Storm people. However, I own all of the New Generation ones because I made them up. :)**

John was protecting Kelly from the coming blast, when suddenly a voice came from behind the group.

"STOP! Shane, Torri, Dustin, what are you guys doing?"

John looked up and instantly recognized Cam, the person that they had come to find. It seemed as though Cam was on their side, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Guys. step away from the teenagers. Maybe you should at least hear them out before you pretty much destroy them."

Shane, Torri, and Dustin slowly lowered their fingers. "Fine, but if they make one move, we're taking them out." Shane hissed.

John looked up, but didn't move from his position. Not from fear of what Shane said, but because he wanted to keep Kelly safe.

"I'm John Lee Scott and this is Kelly Oliver. We were sent here by…"

"Zordon, yes, I know. After your Command Center didn't hear back from you for so long, they attempted to contact me, and this time they actually got through. I'm sorry about the welcome you received. I didn't get the message until after you guys had already been fighting awhile, and then I came as soon as I could. I am so sorry."

The three Ninjas looked at bewilderedly at Cam.

"So, their not evil space Ninjas sent here by Luthor?" Dustin asked, trying to catch his breath.

"No, they're nothing of the sort. They came here because their siblings, the original power rangers, were kidnapped by Rita and Ivan Ooze."

"Wait? Lee Scott and Oliver? As in Jason and Tommy." Torri asked.

"Yes."

"Holy crap. We just attacked the greatest rangers in all of time's little siblings." Shane said, running his hand through his hair.

"No, you just attacked the two newest rangers who tried to reason with you about why we were here." John hissed, not moving from his protective position.

"We are so sorry. Please. Let us take you back to the school and get you guys the amulet."

Yet again, John didn't move.

"Guys, please. We're not going to attack you. You can get up."

"Well, I don't think Kelly is going to be moving anywhere seeing as you guys knocked her out cold." He hatefully hissed at the former rangers. He carefully sat back and gathered Kelly in his arms. As he did, he noticed blood coming from a gash on the right side of her forehead where her head had slammed against a rock as she crashed to the ground.

"K, come on sweetie, wake up." He said, as he gently shook her. It was to no avail, though, as Kelly's lifeless body slumped against him.

Shane, Torri, and Dustin all looked towards the ground, ashamed.

"We are so sorry. Please, come to the school so we can take care of her." Shane pleaded

John glared at them then nodded slowly as he picked Kelly up. He groaned as the pain shot through his arm which he had injured during the fight. It was probably separated, he thought to himself.

"John, I can take Kelly back to the school." Cam offered.

"I've got her."

"John, please, you're hurt. Let us help you."

"I said I've got her." He stated with finality.

The others nodded as Cam led them all back to the school.

MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR

Kelly slowly came to. She was lying on a cot in the middle of an unfamiliar room, her head throbbing from pain.

She groggily looked around her surroundings, until she saw John sitting in a chair right next to her. He had an ice pack wrapped around his left shoulder and his left arm was in a sling. He was about half asleep it looked like.

"John?"

His eyes shot open and he looked at Kelly as relief washed over his face.

"Hey sleepin' beauty. Glad you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a truck. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a seperated shoulder. We got into a little altercation with the Ninja Storm rangers. You took on Dustin and Torri. The got the upper-hand, and when they knocked you to the ground, you hit your head on a rock pretty hard. It knocked you out. Then Cam came and talked some sense into them right before they blew us both to kingdom come."

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. You scared me K."

"I'm sorry." She said, as she reached up and touched the side of her head. She felt a patch of gauze where her gash should be.

"Who patched me up?"

"I did."

She smiled warmly. "What would I do with you?"

"Crash and burn, for sure."

She rolled her eyes then the Ninja storm rangers walked in with milk and cookies.

"Hey, we brought you guys something to eat, sorta like a peace offering." Torri said.

"Yay, chocolate chip, my favorite." Kelly said, as she slowly sat up. She got really lightheaded and was about to fall off the cot when John reached out two steadying hands to help her.

"Easy K." He said, as he reached for a plate and glass and handed them to her. She smiled gratefully at him and bit into a cookie. John grabbed some cookies from himself too, and began to munch on one, while the others sat down.

"Well, just wanted to say again how sorry we are. We need to learn to ask questions before we attack." Shane said.

"Yeah you should." John muttered.

"John!"

"K, they could have killed you!"

"But they didn't. I'm fine. Okay, cool it."

"No, he's right. You were knocked out, but we were about to go super ninja on you guys. Luckily Cam got there before hand."

"Hey, no big. We should have made contact with you before we came. But, it's just a good thing that you outnumbered us, or we would've whooped up on you guys."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Seriously, you guys kick butt. And you make a great team. The way John was willing to sacrifice himself and take the brunt of the blast after you got knocked out. I'd hate to have to fight you once you harness your Ninja powers." Dustin said.

"Well, I think that John has a pretty good head start on that, cause my back is still killing me from where he slammed me against the tree." Shane rubbed his neck gingerly.

"Well, what can I say; I get a little over protective of Kel…"

At that second, a bolt of lighting came into the room and two men stood there. John dropped his milk and the glass shattered everywhere, as stood in front of Kelly, ready to strike again.

"We got here when we got your…" said the younger one with dark hair, but stopped as he and the other guy with blond hair saw Kelly and John. They both simultaneously got into their fight stance.

Kelly tried to stand up to see what was going on, but John reached behind him and gently pushed her back against the cot.

"Hunter, Blake, its okay. The other three over reacted and called you. This is Kelly and John, from the newest branch of Power Rangers. Kelly's older brother is Tommy Oliver and John's older brother is Jason Lee Scott." Cam said, trying to calm the new coming rangers.

Hunter and Blake took a few moments to let the information sink in, then they both calmed down and got out of their stances. They walked over and sat down with the others.

Blake sat down next to Torri and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, as Hunter sat on the arm of the chair next to them.

"Babe, are they really Tommy and Jason's kid brother and sister?" Blake asked Torri.

"Yeah. It turns out that the original rangers were kidnapped by Rita and Ivan Ooze. They're up in their moon castle and the new rangers need Cam's amulet to power their teleportation up there."

Hunter just shook his head. "I can't believe it. I mean, your brothers are like legends. They paved the way for the rest of us."

Blake smiled and nodded. "Definitely. We all owe them a lot. We'll do whatever we can to help."

"Well, in that case, you guys can get us back to the other side of the waterfall so we can get back to our command center."

With that, Kelly tried to stand, but she was still so groggy that she almost fell. John quickly wrapped a hand around her waist and lowered her back onto the cot.

"Not yet K. You just woke up. You need to rest." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Not a chance J. That's my brother up there. If the roles were reversed, he would have already found a way to get me back. I'm not gonna stop until either he's back or until I take my last breath. Now, let's go."

Dustin started laughing hysterically. Torri raised an eyebrow at him. "What is so funny?"

"They call themselves J and K. Like the Men in Black."

John chuckled and rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back to Kelly.

"Kelly. You need to rest. You took a good shot out there."

"I've been hurt worse and fought with worse injuries. I'm leaving. You can either come with me or sit here and twiddle your thumbs while those evil aliens are doing God only knows what to our siblings."

"K, that's not fair. You know I want them back as much as you do. But we're not going to be any good to anyone with a concussion and a bum shoulder."

"He's right Kelly. We gave you guys some ninja healing stuff our Sensei taught us. It should take effect in about an hour or so and you guys should be good as new by then." Shane explained.

"So, basically, we have to sit here, being completely useless until then. This freakin' sucks out loud!"

"Well, you don't have to be completely useless. You guys have ninja powers, right?" Cam asked.

The red and white ranger nodded.

"Well, since we're all stuck here, why don't we help you guys harness your ninja powers? It's the least we could do after the welcome we greeted you with."

Kelly and John looked at each other, when Kelly smiled, "Flippin' sweet."

**Okay, so there it is. An hour or so that I could have been working on my paper. Yay procrastionation. :D Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is going to be pretty epic. I think you guys will like it, especially all of you Tommy and Kim shippers. Also, I really want your guys opinion on John and Kelly's relationship. Do you think that they should date or would you like them to stay just friends? Please message me and let me know. Also, please read and review. I'll post sometime either next weekend or the weekend after that. Again, please read and review and let me know the time I should have been working on my paper was well spent.**


	9. My Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the originals, but I do own their little sibilings.**

Jason looked around as he hit the door to the room once again.

"Great. Just freaking great. There is no way for us to get out of here." He hatefully whispered. He would have yelled it, but everyone else but Tommy had finally fallen asleep, and he knew that they would need their rest if they planned on making an escape.

Tommy sighed as he scrubbed his hand over his face. He glanced up at Jason, then at Kimberly, who was lying down next to him, with her head in his lap. He gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face. He then glanced over at the others.

Adam was sitting in the corner and had fallen asleep unintentionally, while Rocky and Aisha were lying next to each other, asleep on the cold floor. Rocky has his arm tightly and protectively around Aisha's waist. Even in his unconscious, he was still protecting her.

"Jase, seriously man, get some shut eye. I'll keep an eye out.

"No way Tommy. I'm not resting until I'm back home in _my _bed in _my _house under _my _blankets in _my _town_._ Not here in this hellhole."

"Well, then red-ranger, you're going to be waiting a while."

The voice sounding through the door was clearly identified, and, although neither of the boys had heard it for years, they knew it instantaneously.

"Ooze." Tommy hissed, as the door swung open loudly, startling the others from their slumber.

They all jumped to their feet and Tommy and Rocky both took protective stances in front of the girls.

"Ivan Ooze? But how? I thought we destroyed you?" Kim asked, as she gripped onto Tommy's arm.

"Oh, pretty Kimberly, you can't defeat me. Don't you know that by now?"

"Just wait Ooze. We're going to beat you and send you right back into that egg where you belong?" Rocky said authoritatively.

"Oh, is that so. What do you know? The red ranger still has a big mouth."

"He isn't the only red ranger with a big mouth. Let us go now, or…"

"Or what? You're going to morph? See, there's a little problem with that plan. One, you're old…"

"Yeah, look who's talking." Aisha said, rolling her eyes.

"And two, I have these."

He motioned to Goldare, who was standing next to him, to open the box he was holding. When he did, the rangers gasped at what they saw. Inside the box were their old power coins.

"How did you get those?" Adam questioned nervously.

"That stupid little robot brought them to us in exchange for Tommy. Too bad it was really Ivan dressed up like Tommy." Goldare explained while laughing.

"We did run into a little trouble though. There was this one girl who tried to stop us from taking the coins and 'Tommy.' We took care of her though. Now, what was her name? Oh, wait, that's right. It was Kelly, Kelly Oliver. Ring any bells Tommy?" Ivan asked evilly.

"You son of a…" Tommy lurched forward, only to be stopped by Jason, who had grabbed him and held him back.

"Tommy, Tommy. You've got to calm down. You can't beat him right now and you know it."

"What did you do to her?" Tommy yelled, still struggling against Jason to get to Ivan.

"Oh, don't worry, she's fine. She'll be feeling that lightning blast in the morning though. But, back to why you're here. See, I want some rangers, and not just rangers, evil rangers."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Adam said, crossing his arms. "We'll never work for you."

"Well, you really aren't going to have a choice. See, we got this little device that me, Rita, and Zed developed. Basically, it will take the energy from these coins, and turn them evil. All we have to do is kill one of you guys and then put you in the machine. The coins' evil energy will resurrect you and make you 100% evil with no possible reversal."

All the rangers tensed up as Ivan informed them of his plans. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"Basically, we haven't got a chance to test the machine out yet, so we're going to need a volunteer to be the first to try it out for us. How about you Kimberly?"

Kim instantly gripped Tommy's arm tighter, as he pushed her behind him to protect her.

"No way Ooze. You aren't touching her." He hissed.

"Well, someone's got to try it out, Tommy."

"Fine. I will."

"Tommy, no." Kim protested, as the others looked at him in shock.

"Guys. Someone's got to. Might as well be me."

"Bro, no way. I'm not letting you do this."

"Jase, please. I need you to let me do this. Someone needs to do this. I can't let you guys do this, so please, let me."

"Tommy. I'm with Jason, no way." Rocky added, as Aisha and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Guys, please. I'm the leader, this is what the leader does."

The others put their heads down, knowing that Tommy wouldn't let anyone else sacrifice themselves.

Tommy looked at all of them and sighed. "Adam, keep an eye out all the new ranger teams. Aisha, Rocky, just, enjoy your lives together."

He then faced Kimberly and saw tears falling down her face. He wiped them away and weakly smiled at her. "Kim…beautiful. I love you, I always have. Remember that."

She nodded, "I love you too Tommy."

He gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her emotionally. He then took Kim, who was now an emotional wreck and guided her towards Jason.

"Jase, take care of Kim for me, please. And, look after Kelly. She's always thought the world of you. Let her know I love her and I'll be looking over her." He lowered his voice so that only Jason could hear him. "And get these guys out of here. Find a way out. I'll try to buy you as much time as possible."

Jason nodded and frowned at Tommy, as Kim looked at Tommy with tear feared eyes. Rocky tightened his grip around Aisha as Adam just hung his head in defeat.

"Well, not that this chick-flick moment isn't enjoyable, but we're going to have to get this show on the road. Boys, let's go."

Goldare and a dozen putties grabbed Tommy and led him outside the room, and slammed the door shut, locking it with a loud click.

The next thing the other originals knew, they heard the sound of Tommy being pummeled by the putties, Goldare and Ooze.

Rocky and Adam instantly ran to the door, trying to get it open to go help Tommy, but it still wouldn't budge.

Kim took in a shaky breath, as she buried her head into Jason's shoulder.

He comfortingly wrapped his arms around her, as Aisha reached a comforting hand out to Jason, who was also an emotional wreck. Jason looked up towards the ceiling. _Please. Help us._

MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR

A white and red light filled the Command Center as Kelly and John teleported back into the command center, fully healed thanks to the tricks of the Ninja rangers.

As they materialized, the others rushed to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Megan asked concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine." John answered.

"Kels?" Ryan asked his good friend, knowing what had happened.

"Yeah Ry, I'm fine. Now, come on, we got the amulet, let's get going." She said, tossing the amulet to Logan, who ran to the computer with it. He placed in into a small compartment next to him, then started typing furiously into the computer.

"Alright. Everything's set. Let's do this."

Kelly nodded, as she got into the middle of the command center. "You guys ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright. It's morphin' time!"

All the rangers yelled their ninja spirits out, and were, for the first time, transformed into the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

"This is totally awesome." Megan said.

"No doubt!" Rachel added.

"I always said I looked good in blue." Ryan bragged.

"Yeah. We bad." John said.

"You guys got that right. Now, let's do this. Remember, we're teleporting to three different locations, so we'll be separated. Check the rooms you were assigned to check, then call the others. Understood."

They all showed that they understood the plan.

"Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you." Zordan said.

They nodded, as they teleported up to Rita's castle.

"Good luck Rangers." Alpha said to the empty command center.

**Well, there it is. Sorry its been so long. I tried to make this one extra long, but I don't know for sure if it was. Next chapter should be pretty epic. I'll try to have it up by the end of the month. Please leave reviews, they're like Christmas presents to me! :D**


	10. Fighting for the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orignal rangers or villians, only the little brothers and sisters.**

Brilliant flashes of light filled the night sky as they rushed towards Rita's moon castle. They landed in the castle, and Kelly looked around.

"Everyone accounted for?" She asked into their communication link on their helmets.

"Me and Megan are here." Ryan's voice crackled through the comm. link.

"Logan and I are in." Rachel informed them.

"Okay. John and I are alright too. Check your rooms. Keep the line clear unless you find them or get ambushed. White Ranger out."

She looked over at John. "Shoot to the thrill…"

"Play to kill. Let's got get Macho Man and Karate Kid."

"I heard that, let's do this." She motioned him down the hall and towards the first room they were supposed to check.

The first two rooms yielded nothing, but as they were making their way to their last room, they heard a commotion in the hallway. They pressed themselves against the wall and peaked around the corner, not wanting to get caught.

It took awhile to make out what was going on since there were so many putties, but soon they made out Tommy's beaten and bloodied form on the ground.

John was about to grab Kelly's arm to keep her from rushing forward until they had backup, but she was around the corner before he knew what to do.

"Get off of my brother!" She screamed, as she ran towards the crowd, her laser blaster raised and knocking down half of the putties, before she reached them and turned to hand-to-hand combat.

"Kelly! Oh, crap." He turned on his comm. link and screamed into it as he ran toward the fight. "Guys, get to our location now! We have a problem. Get here now!"

MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR

Jason stood holding Kim, sobs wracking her body, as they listened to the sound of Tommy being pummeled. Aisha had left her post as supporter and was now helping the boys try to get the door open to get to Tommy. They had almost abandoned all hope, when they heard a scream come from the other side of the door.

"Get off of my brother!" Then, the sound of a laser gun filled the hallway and reverberated through the door.

Jason looked at the others.

"Did you hear that?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah."

Adam looked at the others in shock. "Did they say brother?"

The others stood around thinking for a minute, until a light bulb went off for Jason.

"Ivan said he had a run in with Tommy's sister. The only way she would have known that he had been kidnapped would have been if she was a ranger."

"How could she be a ranger? Zordon's gone." Aisha questioned.

"Yeah. Rita, Zed, and Ivan were supposedly gone too." Rocky pointed out.

"Holy crap. Kelly's a power ranger." Adam said then slightly smirked.

"What?" Jason asked, wondering why Adam was smirking.

"Tommy gave Kelly the broken half of the power coin ten years ago, signifying that she was supposed to be the next white ranger, if it ever came to that. Zordan wouldn't have sent her up her alone, which means…."

"Which means our little brothers and sisters are up here too." Aisha finished.

"The cavalry has arrived." Rocky said smiling widely. The others returned the smile until a dark thought dawned on him.

"Guys, if we could barely take those guys one at a time, how are our little brothers and sisters supposed to take all of them at once after just getting their powers?"

Jason face flashed to a look of horror as he heard something, or more than likely someone, slam against the door. He heard what the others would just recognize as a yell of pain from a female, but Jason instantly knew who the voice belonged too.

He left Kim standing there, known that Aisha would cover as emotional cheerleader while he was busy, and started pounding on the door.

"Kelly!"

MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR

Kelly ran forward, determined to save her brother. She knocked down a few of the putties, but could not remember how to defeat them. She was trying to remember what Zordan said, but the sight of Tommy lying barely alive on the floor had robbed her of her common sense.

Suddenly, she felt the same jolt of pain she had felt earlier, as Ivan hit her with a lightning bolt, the force of the hit slammed her against the door of the third room she was supposed to check.

She let out a yelp of pain as she hit, and started to slid down. Goldare was about to the seize that opportunity and hit her with his sword, but his sword was met with another sword, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Kelly looked up and saw John with his sword, right before he kicked Goldare back. He ran forward and started exchanging blows with him. Putties began to descend on them John, but Kelly simply took out her laser gun, now remembering that she had to hit them in the middle of the Z.

She took out six of them with her first six shots, then kicked and demolished two that rushed forward. She was about to be attacked by the remaining putties, when a streak of blue rushed in front of her and knocked two of them down. She looked over and saw the other rangers rushing forward, the girls going after the putties, while Logan and Ryan went after Ivan, or at least tried to.

Kelly was about to rush to Tommy's side, when she heard someone pound on the door.

"Kelly!"

She instantly recognized the voice on the other side. She turned to the door and pounded back on it.

"Jason!"

She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked and there was no way to open it without the keys.

"Jase, the door is locked." She sighed, as she put her hand on the door, like it was her only connection to big brother number two, and, although she couldn't see him, Jason was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the door.

"I know Kels. We'll cross that bridge in a minute. Are you okay? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine…except Tommy. He's hurt Jase. Hurt bad." The emotions thick in her voice.

"I know Kelly, I know. You need to keep your head though. Look, all you have to do is get us out of her and you can teleport us back and get Tommy some help, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. Now, listen. Ivan has the keys to the door. The only way to unlock it is with those keys. You're going to have to get them and let us out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Kelly. Be careful."

"I will Macho-man." She said through the door. She sighed before she removed her hand then rushed towards the action. She stole a peek towards Ivan, whom the boys were valiantly trying to get to, but were just being met with wave after wave of putties, and noticed that the keys hung on his side.

She ran straight to Megan and put her hand on her shoulder. "Megan, did you practice your bow and arrow while John and I were with the ninjas?"

"Yeah." She answered, wondering what was with the strange query.

"Think you can hit a moving target?" She asked, motioning towards Ivan and the keys by his side.

Megan, having been Kelly's best friend for years, knew exactly what she had planned. "Yeah, I can do that." She said confidently. Then she linked her communication device to John's.

"John, do you still remember how to moving at lightning speed, like the ninjas taught us?"

"I think so." He said, as he blocked another hit from Goldare.

"Okay, listen, Megs going to lodge those keys that are on Ivan's belt onto the wall. Then, I need you to speed over there and get them, then let the siblings out. They're in that room, over there."

"Sounds like a plan, K."

"Good. Okay, both of you wait for my signal." She said, as she watched for Ivan to be in a position for Megan's shot to work.

Once he was in the right place, she had them make their move.

"Now!" She yelled, as she somersaulted over to where Goldare was. John threw her his sword and she started to fight the giant winged freak.

Megan drew her arrow and bow out with unmatched quickness, aimed, then shot with dead-on precision. Her arrow pulled the keys free from Ivan's belt and lodged them onto the wall.

Ivan instantly knew what the new rangers were planning, so he dove for the keys. But, as soon as he turned around, the keys vanished. He looked at where they had been, puzzled.

"Missing something, Ooze?"

He looked over to see John with the keys. He lunged at him, knowing he couldn't let them set the old rangers free.

John quickly threw the keys to Ryan, who caught them without so much as a thought, just as if it were a football and they were in the middle of a game. He then turned around, and with the others guarding his back, tried to find the right key to unlock the door.

Ivan, the putties, and Goldare tried to rush towards the door, but Kelly kicked Goldare towards the others, knocking them all back.

"Logan. Power axe on the ceiling, now!" She yelled.

Logan knew exactly what she had planned, so he flung his power axe at the ceiling. The impact it made caused the rocks to come pouring down and cut off the path between the bad guys and them.

"How long do you think it'll take them to get to us?" Logan asked, as muffled yells from Ooze and Goldare were heard from the other side of the rubble.

"Not a clue. They know this castle like the back of their hand, so we gotta move." She yelled, as she ran towards Tommy, taking off her helmet in the process.

"Tommy." She said quietly, as she flipped him over. She gasped at what she saw. He had cuts all over his face and he was bloody all over. He wasn't conscious and couldn't even tell Kelly the extent of his injuries. She placed a shaky two fingers on his neck. His pulse was weak and his breathing as shallow. She wasn't sure how much longer he would make it.

"We need to get him out of here, now." She yelled at the others, who had also taken off their helmets.

"Got it!" Ryan yelled, as he unlocked the door and swung it forward. The former rangers all rushed out into the hallway, prepared to help fight, but were shocked to see no bad guys.

"What…?" Aisha started, but stopped as Rachel flung her arms around her.

"We blocked them for the moment sis. Giant landslide. I'm glad you're okay."

Rocky rushed forward until he found Ryan. He wrapped him in a giant bear hug. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned

"Yeah bro, I'm fine."

Logan rushed towards Adam, and smiled when he saw he was no worse for the wear. He pulled him into a hug, as his brother smiled.

"Guess you got stuck being the frog too, huh?"

Jason and Kim saw their little sibling, and, knowing they were okay, ran towards Tommy and Kelly's side.

"He's barely got a pulse and his breathing is shallow. He needs help, now!"

At Kelly's words, the other original rangers were pulled from their reunions and instantly began to focus on Tommy.

"He'll be okay." Jason put his arm on Kelly's shoulder, as John put his hand on Jason's shoulder and Megan put her arm around Kim's.

"Guys, we've got to get out of here." John said.

"Teleports for twelve coming up." Megan said, as she talked onto her comm link on her wrist. "Alpha, beam us home."

"Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai. Rangers, we made a terrible miscalculation. There's only enough energy to bring eleven of you home."

"What?" They all yelled in shock and disbelief.

"That can't be right!" Logan yelled, going over the calculations in his head.

They could all hear the sound of the coming putties in the distance. "Guys, we don't have time for this. Help me get Tommy up." She said, as Adam and Rocky rushed forward. Adam placed one of Tommy's arms around his shoulder and Rocky did the same as Jason moved Kim back.

Kelly then looked Jason dead in the eyes. "Make sure Tommy is alright. Take him to a hospital as soon as you guys get back."

Jason instantly knew what she was thinking. "Shortcake, no way. I'm not letting you."

"Not letting her what?" John asked, looking at Kelly puzzled. When she wouldn't make eye contact with him and reached down to get her helmet, he knew exactly what she had planned.

"No! Kelly, no!"

"I'm the leader. It's my call and it's the only way." She said, a mix of emotions playing across her face.

John ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, Kelly. You can't do this. I won't…I, just no, Kelly, no. There has to be another way."

She sadly smiled at him then frowned. "They're your team now. Take care of them."

She then got on her tiptoes, threw her arms around John's neck, and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at first, but immediately kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He had wanted to kiss her for years, but had never had the guts to make the first move. Now it was too late.

Kelly broke the kiss and sadly smiled up at him. "Too bad we'll never get to do that again, huh?" She chuckled sadly, as he frowned down at her.

"Kelly. I'm not leaving you up here. I-I love you." He said, putting his hand on her check, as the footsteps of the putties grew louder.

"I know. I love you too John. But, you have to let me go."

"No!" He said, grabbing her arm, knowing that he couldn't teleport without her if they were touching.

Suddenly, Kelly broke the hold on her wrist and kicked John backwards towards the others. She then placed a forcefield up, using her ninja powers she had just learned from the Ninja Storm Rangers.

The others tried to rush forward, but were stopped by the force-field. John, Jason, and Ryan started pounding on the invisible wall, but were unable to get through.

Megan ran up to the force field, and started screaming at her best friend, begging her not to do this, as Aisha placed a comforting hand on the shoulders of Logan and Rachel, who were too shocked to do anything but watch.

Adam and Rocky held Tommy upright as Kim watched over him. All of them knew that if Tommy made it, but Kelly didn't, it would be as if he'd died.

Kelly smiled weakly. "Megan, take care of my Ry-Ry, he's always been my best friend. Ryan, you treat my best friend well, and if you don't, I will haunt your butt. Rachel, make sure these numskulls don't sulk to much, and if they do, Logan, you'd better be pelting them all with soccer balls." Logan and Rachel smiled weakly, tears streaming down Rachel's face. Megan looked at Ryan, tears pouring out of her eyes, and he just shook his head, biting his bottom lip, not knowing how to comfort her.

"Aisha, Rocky, Adam. Be there for my team. They're going to need guidance and support. Kim, take care of my brother. You'll be the only thing that keeps him living. Jason, big brother number two, watch out for John, and John, make sure you keep Macho Man from doing anything too stupid. Know that I'll always be watching over all of you."

"Bye Shortcake." Jason whispered as his eyes began to fill with tears he was struggling to hold back.

John just kept pounding on the wall of the force-field, a single tear escaping his eye and falling down his check.

"Alpha, send everyone back but me." She demanded.

"But Kelly…"

"I'm the leader. What I say goes. Do it."

Silence filled the line for a few moments, until a sad voice crackled through. "Alright Kelly."

She looked at the others and smiled weakly as they began to shine brightly in a wide array of colors.

"May the power protect you." She said, as they disappeared, leaving her to fight all the villains by herself.

She could hear them running down the hall, their feet pounding against the cold cement. She knew this was the end. There was no way she was going to survive this. She looked at her helmet, deciding that she was going to take out as many of these evil pieces of crap as she could.

She knew they were about to turn the corner, and she put her helmet on, ready for her final battle.

"In the words of John Cena 'Want some, get some.'" She hissed, as she ran forward, prepared to meet the villains head on.

**I'm evil. I know, I know. Haha. Anyway, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	11. The Hospital

**Sorry its been so long guys, but my schedule has been super duper crazy and I have writers block horribly. So, I hope that you guys understand. I'll try to post more, but I don't want to force anything and ruin the story. I hope you guys understand.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the little brothers and sisters.**

*3 hours later*

The rangers stood in the waiting room of the hospital, shock and disbelief all over their faces. Tommy was in emergency surgery due to internal bleeding he had suffered. He had yet to wake up and the other rangers had yet to see him.

John sighed, putting his head in his hands. He looked at his older brother, who put his arm around him and frowned.

"I still can't believe she did that. I mean, I just can't believe she's gone." John said in shock.

Ryan shook his head as he leaned it back and looked towards the ceiling. "We should have went back for her."

Jason sighed, "Guys, come on. There was no way…"

"We should have found a way!" John almost yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"John, come on man, you've got to calm down. Getting upset is going to change anything." Rocky said, trying to keep everyone calm.

Adam ran his hands through his hair and looked at the others in disbelief. "I just, I can't believe we might lose both Olivers in one day."

Megan sniffled as she leaned into Ryan who wrapped his arm around her and squeezed gently. Aisha had her arm around Rachel as she looked at the others and shook her head.

"If Tommy does make it out of this, once he finds out that Kelly is dead, it's going to be just like we lost him."

Logan sat in the corner by himself, head in his hands. He had been really quite, until he finally raised his head up and looked at the others. "I should have rechecked those calculations."

Adam sighed, walking over to his little brother, putting an arm around him and rubbing his arm as Jason shook his head.

"Logan, you went over those calculations dozens of times. No one could have known about the energy fluctuation around the castle. No one blames you."

Logan nodded slowly, as an irate Kimberly Hart stomped into the waiting room. "He's in recovery. They got the internal bleeding under control, or at least they're pretty sure they do, but its still really touch in go. However, we still cannot go visit him."

"Why not?" Aisha asked puzzled.

"Something about the investigation with the police since we said he had been mugged or something to that affect. Also, we're not family" She sighed, before she slumped into a chair.

"Guys, how are we going to tell him about Kelly?"

The others sighed, at a complete lose. "I'm not sure Kim. We're just going to have to come out and tell him I guess." Rocky said with a shrug.

"I still can't believe she's gone. It's going to crush Tommy." Kim said, tucking some brunette hair behind her ear.

The others nodded in agreement and sat somberly for a moment, before Jason looked up at the others and smiled.

"Do you guys remember when Kelly…"

"Macho Man, don't you even start a 'This is your life' moment, or I'll have to kill you." A familiar voice said. They all whipped around and couldn't believe their eyes.

It was Kelly. She was standing right there behind them. Behind all of them. Alive. Yeah, she was disheveled and had a nasty looking cut on her forehead and bruises that were beginning to form elsewhere.

"Kelly!" John yelled, as he stood up to run to her. But instead was held back by Jason.

"Jase!" John said, shocked as Jason shook his head.

"It might not be her."

"What do you mean 'might not be her?'" Megan, who was being held back by Kim, asked.

"I mean, they could have made her evil and sent her back down here to get us to trust her before she kills us." Adam explained, as he, Rocky, and Aisha held their siblings, who were trying to run towards the white ranger, back.

Kelly sighed. "Guys it's me."

"Yeah, right." Rocky said, to which Kelly raised an eyebrow at him, glaring at him.

"It is!" She protested. Jason crossed his arms.

"Prove it."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. When I was eight, Jason was supposed to be babysitting me one night while Tommy and my parents went out. He had me watch TV by myself and I got scared, so I went to his room, and definitely walked in on him and Emily doing it."

Jason's face turned beat red as Rocky and Adam chuckled. "It's her alright." Rocky said with a smile as they released their siblings, who swarmed the younger rangers.

The others ran up to her and embraced her. They wrapped her in a giant hug as she smiled at all of them.

"Are you okay?" John asked concerned, as he pushed his way to her.

She nodded, as he wrapped her into a bone crushing hug. "I thought I had lost you." He murmured.

"Nope. You guys are stuck with me for a long time to come." She smirked, as he kissed her above the cut on her forehead. She smiled up at him, before Megan came up next to her.

"Alright lover boy, back off the best friend." She said sternly, as tears streamed down her check. He stepped back so the best friends could have a moment together.

"Hey best friend." Kelly said with a weak smile.

"Don't you hey best friend me, you buttface. You ever pull that crap again, I'm going to key your car." She said, trying to stop the tears.

Kelly bit her bottom lip to keep her emotions in check. "I promise I won't." She said, as the two friends shared a hug, before Ryan stepped towards her.

"Ry-Ry." She muttered, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Kelly, you ever pull that crap again, I swear, I'll have Sam and Dean find your ghostly butt so I can kick it." He referenced her favorite show, Supernatural, as he scolded She nodded against his chest.

She hugged Aisha. "Thought I told you to keep them from mopping."

"Honey, I tried." She said, her attitude coming through as she snapped her fingers.

She smirked at the yellow ranger, before she hugged Logan.

"Not your fault, Log. Stop beating yourself up. I'm fine." She said, as he nodded.

The originals all crowded around her, each giving her a hug. She finally made her way to Kim and hugged her tightly.

"How is he?"

"He's in recovery. We don't know a lot. It's still touch and go." She said, as Kelly nodded.

"I need to go see him." She said, as she started towards his room.

"Nope." Jason said, as he pulled her in tight to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as she started to sob in his chest silently, as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You okay Shortcake?" He asked, as she composed herself and nodded.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again and he smiled as he pulled her at arms' length.

"Good." He said, before he smacked her upside the head.

"Ow." She said, holding her head.

"Don't be stupid anymore. Next time, one of us stays." He said, motioning to the original male rangers, "Not you."

She nodded, as she rubbed her head, before he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her on the top of the head.

"So, how'd you get out?" Rocky asked, as she looked towards the nurse's station.

Adam sighed, as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll be there when you get done telling the story. Now spill." He commanded, as she nodded.

"Okay, fine. Basically, after you left, I got beat pretty bad, hints the cut on my forehead. Slammed into stuff, kicked, punched, lighting, the works. They beat me so bad I got thrown out of ranger form." She informed them.

"Get used to that. Go on." Aisha urged, wondering how the youngest Oliver got out.

"Well, I got cornered by the balcony. And, being out of ranger form, I was kinda screwed, jump or surrender, and you know me, I never give up. But, then I remembered that, hey, my zord can fly, so I hit my little call button on my communicator to beckon it. I stalled until it came."

"How?" Rocky asked.

"Basically Ivan told me to give up. I told him to shove it. We bantered back and forth a bit, you know me and my smart mouth. Finally, he said it was either jump or surrender, and that's when I saw the light on the communicator blinking, so I knew that it was right behind me, so I shrugged and said, and I quote, 'Well, in that case, let me quote the entrance song of my favorite wrestler; the Phenomenal AJ Styles: 'Get Ready to Fly.'"

"Then, I jumped off the balcony, morphed on the way down, then landed in the cockpit of the zord and drove it back to the Command Center and teleported here from there." She said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

Jason looked around and chuckled before he held out his hand at Rocky. "You owe me $20. She is as crazy as her brother."

Rocky rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the money. "I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe you quoted AJ Styles." Adam added, as the little sibs rolled their eyes.

"I can." They all said in unison, before they started chuckling.

"Okay, now that I've satisfied all of y'all curiosity, can I go see Tommy?" She asked, as Kim took her hand and sighed.

"Kelly, sweetie, they won't let us back there." She said sadly, as a fire flashed in Kelly's eyes.

"Well, we'll see about that." She muttered, as she stormed towards the nurse's station.

"Hurricane Kelly is about to make landfall. We predict that there will be no survivors." John stated to the group, as they followed behind her.

"Excuse me, I need to go see Tommy Oliver, please" She said to the nurse, who shook her head.

"Listen, I told your friends, and I won't tell you again, no one is allowed to see him. Now step back." The nurse said, hatefully,

Kelly's hands balled into fist at her side, as Ryan put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Count to ten." He whispered, as she glared at him. He removed his hand and sighed. "Better the nurse than me." He muttered to no one particular as Kelly fixed her gaze on the nurse.

"Listen here honey. I'm his sister and I want to see him. So, maybe you'd better know your role, shut your mouth, and show me where he is before I start breaking things. And, by things, I mean your face." She hissed, as the others looked at each other, shocked.

"Did she…" Aisha wondered out loud, as the other nodded.

"She'll only get like that when it comes to Tommy." Jason said, to her defense, as the nurse looked at the girl, shocked by her outburst.

"They said his family wasn't coming." She said, as Kelly crossed her arms.

"They lied, now, where is he?" She said, her patience dwindling.

"Room 312." The nurse stammered, as Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, oh and by the way, all these guys are allowed to go see him." She said. The nurse started to protest. "I know, I know. One at a time until he's out of ICU and in his own private room." She said, as she looked over her shoulder at the others.

"I'll be back." She said, as they nodded.

"Take your time Kelly. We can wait." Rocky said, as she nodded and jogged down the hall, anxious to see her brother.

MMPR-MMPR-MMPR-MMPR

Kelly sat by Tommy's bed, completely exhausted from everything that had happened. She hadn't eaten and hadn't slept since they rescued the original rangers 2 days ago. They had moved Tommy to a private room, but he still had yet to wake up or improve much, so Kelly stayed by his side. Everyone else could tell she needed to rest, but no matter how many times they tried to convince her to go get some food and some sleep, she refused, and threatened to go "Ninja" on anyone who tried to make her leave Tommy's side.

"I don't like her keeping everything bottled up like this. It isn't healthy." Aisha said to Adam and Rocky while they were standing outside of Tommy's room.

"But, what do we do, Aisha? Tommy's her brother, but she's the leader of the team. She feels conflicted about how to act." Adam said.

Rocky sighed. "She and Tommy have such a good relationship. He could get her to let her feelings out. And, her and Jase are really close too, but Jase is at Kim's, trying to calm her down. I'm at a lose for what to do."

Aisha sighed, "Well, let's face it. We've tried, but she isn't going to talk to us."

Suddenly, a red light began to glow in the middle of the Command Center, and Jason appeared. "How is everyone?" He asked.

"We sent the kids home for the night. They needed the rest; they've been here nonstop for days. But…." Adam said, but couldn't finish.

"But what?" Jason asked, concerned.

"We can't get Kelly to budge. She hasn't moved from the chair in days. She won't eat, won't sleep. She won't even talk to us. She hasn't even cried, or at least, not in front of us. She just sits there, staring at Tommy." Aisha said.

"We've tried to talk to her, but she just says she's okay, and won't answer half our questions. Jase, it's bad. Someone needs to get through to her, and quick." Rocky said.

Jason sighed, his heart heavy as they explained Kelly's current state. Kelly had always been like the little sister he never had. He always called her "Shortcake," and had since he could remember. And, no matter how bad of a mood he was in, he would always smile when he heard her call him "Macho man." That was just how Kelly was. She had a magnetic personality that could just take all your troubles away.

"I'll go talk to her. We're tight. But, just, don't come in till one of us comes out, cause she won't be honest in front of you guys. She still thinks she's got to prove something." Jason said, as he headed to Tommy's room.

Jason quietly walked into Tommy's room. As soon as he entered, he was instantly hit with a wave of freezing cold air. He looked over at Kelly and saw that she was still wearing her tank top and shorts from earlier.

Kelly didn't even hear or see Jason come in. She was so exhausted that she had lost all sense of her surroundings, except Tommy.

"Why is it so cold in here? You must be freezing!" Jason asked, as he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Kelly.

"He's getting infections in a lot of his cuts. He's starting to run a really high fever, and they're just trying to make him as comfortable as possible." She explained, keeping her face turned towards Tommy, trying to hide her emotions.

"Wow. How are you holding up?" Jason sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Kelly turned to face him. When she did, Jason was heartbroken by what he saw. Kelly's eyes were bloodshot from where she hadn't slept in days. Her face was drained of the usual joy that normally filled her every feature. She looked like a half-dead person who had no strength left.

"I'm okay." Kelly lied, as she turned back to Tommy.

Jason shook his head. "Hey, hey, don't you lie to me. This is me, Shortcake. I'm not one of your teammates. You're not my leader. You don't have to be strong for me. You don't ever have to be strong for Macho Man, okay? I'm the one who is supposed to be strong for you. Now, how are you _really_ doing?"

Kelly eyes began to well up with tears. She looked at Jason, and with a trembling and cracking voice, whispered, "I'm losing my mind."

She began to sob hysterically, as she buried her head in Jason's chest.

Jason quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It's alright, Shortcake, it's alright. He'll make it through this. I promise."

"I-I-I can't *sniff*, I-I-I need my *sniff* older brother. I'm in *sniff* so o-o-over my he-head with *sniff* this whole ra-ra-ranger thing. I *sniff* can't do this *sniff* on m-m-my own." Kelly struggled through every word, but finally managed to get it all out.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jason said, as he pulled Kelly at arm's length so he could look in her eyes. "You don't ever, ever have to do this on your own. You have so many people who have your back, especially me. I can help you till Tommy is okay, and Tommy WILL be okay…"

He pulled her close to his chest before finishing. "But, if something does happen to Tommy, you've always got me. You always got 'Macho Man.'"

"Promise?" She asked weakly, to which he nodded.

"I promise kid." He said as he pulled her to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled.

About five minutes later, she was out like a light. He gently moved her off of him and lowered her into the double chair they had both been sitting in until she was lying down. He then grabbed an extra blanket a nurse had brought in and draped it over her and bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Shortcake." He whispered, before he took the seat on the other side of Tommy's bed. He grabbed his friend's hand.

"Tommy. You've got to make it through this man. I don't think Kelly will make it without you." He sighed. "I don't think any of us will."

**Reviews = Love 3**


End file.
